


I Think We're Alone Now (Bonus Track)

by MsLetcher17



Series: Four Movements [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Mentions of War, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLetcher17/pseuds/MsLetcher17
Summary: “You would destroy it all?" The elder asked. "See it all torn down by your hands. Desecrate our entire way of life. For him? For one whitelighter?”“Yes. Now give him back. Or we’ll finish what we started.”
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Maggie Vera, Harry Greenwood & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Four Movements [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	I Think We're Alone Now (Bonus Track)

**Author's Note:**

> I know the series is called Four Movements but I felt weird ending it on angst. And someone made a comment on how they would like to see the Hacy reunion and I was like "you know what me too". So here we are lol.  
> So here's a bonus track if you will.  
> ***  
> Please forgive any spelling and / grammar errors

“You would destroy it all?” The elder asked the two sisters. “See it all torn down by your own hands. Desecrate everything we’ve built. Our entire way of life. For him? For one whitelighter?” The disgust in her voice turned Maggie’s stomach. The elders barely saw the whitelighters as people. To them they were just things meant to keep witches safe no matter the cost. Even if it was their lives. They would just make another and keep going. But not the charmed ones. Harry was their family and that meant they would stop at nothing to get him back. Even if that meant going to war.

“Yes.” Mel replied. The resolution in her voice left no room for argument. “Now give him back. Or we will finish what we started.”

Walking into the manor was a surreal feeling for Harry. After being ripped from his charges 6 months ago it was something he never thought he would do again. There was part of him, a vile part, that believed they would continue on without him. That they would forget he ever existed in their lives. Just another chapter they would close and move on from. But that part was dangerously wrong. The charmed ones. His charges. His family. They rallied their allies in the magical community and threatened a coup against the elders. All to get him back. Harry knew many of the other magical creatures had their own motives and agendas when it came to going against the elders. But he also knew the charmed ones, the most powerful trio of witches in the world,  _ his  _ family fought for  _ him. _

“She’s upstairs.” Mel’s voice sounded behind him as he stood in the foyer and took in the house that had become his home since he met her and her sister’s. 

“Her powers have been expanding recently,” Maggie started.

“Or her recent surge of emotion has made them exponentially stronger,” Mel interjected.

“Regardless,” Maggie continued with a laugh in Mel’s direction. “She thought it would be better to stay home during the peace talks. Lest she turn them unpeaceful.”

“Ah, I see.” His feelings had been drifting toward hurt when he saw she wasn’t there to greet him once he was freed from his imprisonment. But, ever the optimist, he knew there had to be a good reason. “Maybe I should change first.”

“Or..” Mel offered. “You could not stall and just go see her.”

“We know you want to.” Maggie’s soft encouragement was enough to convince him to turn toward the staircase and make his way to the room that held his heart. 

He knocked on the door and opened it when he heard the sound of the lock unlatching. 

There she was. 

As beautiful as the last time he saw her. She must’ve used her powers to unlock the door because she was standing on the other side of the room. Harry took a moment to take her in. Her hair was in a curly bun piled on top of her head. She had on jeans and a nice olive colored shirt covered by one of her many kimonos. He stood by the door and began to shift uncomfortably. He had been given fresh clothes when he was in confinement but he wanted to clean up for her. Wanted to make a good second first impression. 

“Please tell me if I’m dreaming.” Her voice wavered with the words. “I don’t want to wake up to an empty bed again. I don’t know if my heart could take it.”

“You’re not,” Harry responded. “Dreaming that is.”

“You’ve said that before.” Was her soft reply. 

“I assure you I am real my love.” 

“You’ve said that before too.”

“What can I do to prove I’m really here?” Harry asked, growing desperate to ease the pain he could see in her eyes. “Tell me what to do and I’ll do it. Anything.”

“Kiss me.” A simple request. Easy. It was the one thing he wished he could do for the last 6 months. 

“As you wish.” Harry crossed the room until they were standing toe to toe. Hesitant at first, then with growing confidence, he placed his hands on her waist. He drew her closer until their chests collided. He took a moment to study her face up close. She closed her eyes when his hands came in contact with the skin of her cheek. He couldn’t restrain himself any longer and finally allowed their lips to touch. 

The first kiss was brief. 

Almost like he didn’t quite believe she was there either. He kissed her with more purpose the second time. And the third. Their kisses grew heated until they had to pull away to breathe. He smiled at her and was rewarded with hers in return. 

“How was that?” He asked. His smile turned smug. “Believe me now?”

“I don’t know,” She teased. “I might need some more convincing.”

“I think I can arrange that.” And he kissed her again.

They stood in her room trading kisses and laughs and sighs of relief until a light knock came from the door. 

“Come in!” Macy called out still in Harry’s arms but she turned to look at the door.

Mel and Maggie slowly opened the door and looked around to make sure the couple was decent before joining them in the opposite corner of the room. 

“We know you two are dying for some alone time,” Maggie started.

“But we missed Harry too,” Mel finished. “And we would also like to spend some time with him.”

“As long as you two agree to clear out tomorrow you can have all the quality time you want today,” Macy bargained.

“Deal,” Maggie agreed on their behalf. 

“Get in here,” Harry said, opening his arms to start a group hug. Mel and Maggie took the invitation. 

As the four stood huddled together, finally whole, Harry briefly let his mind wander to the problems tomorrow might bring for them. They threatened a revolt against the elders, the governing body of witches. The noise they made, the flaws they exposed to the light, would not go away or mend overnight. They would have to reach some sort of actual peace agreement or a war would become unavoidable. They had so much to do and they wouldn’t have a lot of time to do it. But for today they would just be together. For now they would be a family. For tonight it was just Harry and his girls.

“Not to sound too contrary but I would kill for some tea.” The ladies laughed the whole way to the kitchen. Oh, how he missed that sound. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I swear that's the end.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this series as much as I enjoyed writing it and sharing it with you.


End file.
